Power of Love
by SecretsNeverWin
Summary: Lucy Robertson was on top of the world with a number 1 selling album and number 1 hit songs and millions of fans. But, what happens when she gets in trouble and gets stuck at Kaiba Corp? Lucy is also the reincarnation of Kisara (Blue eyes dragon), will this infer when she gets to Kaiba Corp? Will she find love or just more trouble?
1. Introduction

Chapter 1:

"SETO! Come on! You promised you would watch with me!" Mokuba shouted from my office.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I still can't believe you tricked me into watching this with you." Seto said as he sat on the couch beside him and turned the TV on.

"You know you wanna watch. She is the best singer ever and she not bad lookin either."

"Mokie, I already have a girlfriend, remember Vanessa."

"Yea yea I remember her….unfortunately."

"Be nice or I will turn this off."

"Alright! Alright! Please don't turn it off!"

'_Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the Live Showing of Lucy Robertson! So without further delay here she is…LUCY ROBERTSON!'_

_(So Much for You starts playing while Lucy starts singing in an appear of smoke_

'_**If you got the time I'll take it  
If you got the vibe we'll make it  
I'll do that, I'll do that  
If you want to dance lets move it  
If you want to play lets play it  
I'll do that, I'll do that  
And I get on up and I get on down  
And I play the fool when I act the clown  
You know that I'd do anything for you…..  
If you want the world  
You got it  
If you want the girl  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that  
So much for you  
If you want it all  
You got it  
Can you hear me call?  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that  
So much for you  
So much for you  
So much for you  
So much for you  
If you got the game  
Let's win it  
If you got the mood  
Let's bring it  
I'll do that, I'll do that  
If you got the song  
Just wing it  
If you sing it wrong  
Just wing it  
I'll do that, I'll do that  
You get on up and you get on down  
You make me smile when I want to frown  
You know that I'd do anything for you…..  
Shake it  
If you want the world  
You got it  
If you want the girl  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that  
So much for you  
If you want it all  
You got it  
Can you hear me call  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that  
So much for you  
So much for you  
So much for you  
Cause if you want it  
You've gotta have it  
Own it feel it and believe it  
Go achieve it  
And if you know it  
You've gotta shout it scream it  
get it once you show it  
don't you blow it.  
If you want the world  
You got it  
If you want the girl  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that  
So much for you  
If you want it all  
You got it  
Can you hear me call?  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that'**_

_Song ends as Lucy grabs the mic stand)_

'_How is everybody doing tonight?! I'm so glad to be in Tokyo, Japan performing for yall! Now, lets keep this party going!_

_Lucy plays 8 more songs: He Said She Said, Not Like That, Goin Crazy, Headstrong, My Happy Ending, Nobody's Home, Forgotten, and Slipped Away._

'_Thanks Tokyo! Yall have been such a wonderful crowd! Remember Keep On Rockin!'_

'_Well Ladies and gentlemen that concludes this live broadcast of the concert. Tune in next time when we have legendary Tea Gardner and her dance crew!'_

"Alright Mokie, bed time. You got to watch your little singer now off you go."

"Thank you so much for watching with me."

'_She isn't a bad singer nor have bad looks. Mokie is right about that. But, Vanessa is the one for me.'_

Mokuba and Seto went off to bed after watching the concert. The next morning Seto woke up and went downstairs to fix him some coffee and get the paper. On the front of the paper he saw the Lucy girl saying that she had gotten into a fight after the concert with some fans and is now on prohibition and have to serve community service for two months. They are looking for somebody to let her do the community service. Seto thought to himself '_she could come work for me, give me another worker and make Mokuba_ _happy, it's a win win'._ So, Seto went and picked up the phone and dialed the number in the paper.

'_Tokyo Probation center. How may I help you?'_

"Yes my name is Seto Kaiba and I was checking on the Lucy Robertson girl. Has anybody let her do the community service yet?"

'_No sir they haven't.'_

"Well then, I would like her to come and work for me for the next two months. Send her over right away."

'_Now Mr. Kaiba, you will be responsible for her, make sure she don't get into any more trouble or anything.'_

"Yes I'm fully aware of that. Now send her over."

'_Yes sir.'_

"I swear some people just don't listen the first time." Seto said as he hung up the phone. Seto looked up and saw Mokuba standing there rubbing his eyes from just now waking up.

"Who were you talking to big brother?" he asked as he went and sat down at the table.

"I can't tell you. You will see in about an hour or two. Eat your breakfast and go wash up then meet me outside."

(Back at Tokyo)

"Miss Robertson, you are heading to Domino City to sentence out your two months of community service." The officer said unlocking the jail cell.

"Oh joy. What am I doing picking up trash? Washing cars?"

"No. You are going to be a worker for Seto Kaiba. The CEO of Kaiba Corp."

"Him?! That pompous ass jerk?! I rather stay here then go there."

"Sorry. Orders are orders. Now, lets go."

(Back at Kaiba Corp.)

"Seto, there's a cop car pulling up." Mokie said as he ran by my side.

"It's okay Mokie. We are letting a criminal work out her two month probation service here."

"What?! Are you nuts?! Letting a criminal in our house."

"Just wait until you see who it is first."

We both looked at the car while the officer unlocked the back door and helped Lucy out of the car.

"Ahhhh! That's Lucy Robertson!" Mokie screamed as he ran off towards her. "Miss Lucy! I am one of your biggest fans!"

"Hi there. Thanks for being a fan. I'm sorry I don't have time to chat right now." I said as I kneeled down to his height.

"Mr. Kaiba, here is your prisoner." The officer said as he handed Seto the papers.

"Thank you. Now, Miss Robertson. Follow me." Seto said as I grabbed my stuff and followed.

Authors Note: First time writing a story. I know I have very bad grammar and very bad writing skills. Please help by reading my story and reviewing.


	2. First Day

apter 2:

(my pov)

I followed the Kaiba brothers inside the big building and into the elevator. It was a long quiet ride up to the 18th floor. We stepped out and I followed them down a long dark hallway until we came to the last door on the right. Seto unlocked it and told me that this was my room. I walked in and was in awe. Big master bathroom, queen size bed, 4 huge dressers, 2 large closets, and a nice view over Domino City. I layed my stuff on the bed and turned towards them.

"Im a prisoner. Why do I get such a nice bedroom?"

"My little brother is a huge fan therefor he wanted you to have a nice room. And I do anything to make him happy. Now, theres a maid outfit in the closet for you to where. You start tonight working along side Roland." Seto answered as he left.

"I hope you like it here. Seto isn't always like this I promise." Mokuba said as he followed and shut the door.

I started to unpack and put everything away. I took a quick shower and put on my new "uniform" that I get to wear for the next two months. I looked in the mirror and thought I looked so weird in a maid outfit. I still had some time to kill so I decided to call my best friend Tea Gardner. Well, that's her stage name now, her full name now is Tea Moto from marring Yami.

'_Lucy! I thought you would never call. Now…what the hell did you do to get in this much trouble?!"_

"Hello to you too. It's a long story. And I know I should have never done it. But, I'm in Domino now just right down the road from you."

'_How are you in Domino? You were in Tokyo when you got arrested?'_

"This Seto Kaiba fellow agreed to take me in and have me work here as a maid for my community service."

"_Seto Kaiba?! You would have never went there by will.'_

"You got that right sister. But, its rather then rotten in a jail cell. Oh, I gotta go, time for my first shift."

I hurried down stairs to the kitchen and introduced myself to man named Roland.

"Now, you need to sit the table, we have 3 guests tonight, we have the brothers and then Miss Vanessa." Roland said as he handed me the dishware.

"Vanessa? Who is she? Some kind of a business partner?"

"Something like that. She is the girlfriend of Mr. Kaiba."

"Girlfriend?! How did he get a girl?"

"Easy." A voice called out behind me. I whipped around to see a 5'5 girl standing there in a tight knee length red dress, with long black hair, dark purple eyes, and 4in pumps on. "When your this gorgeous, you can get any guy. I'm Vanessa."

"Well good for you. You must have no heart since you love a jerk."

"Excuse me. Watch it you servant."

"Servant?! I am an international rock star and you're going to stand here and call me a servant. I'll show you servant." I sat down the dishes and walked toward her until somebody grabbed my arm.

"Miss Robertson." Roland said as he pulled me back. "I know you're a rockstar but right now you are a servant. We do whatever they say."

"Fine. I'll wait until after the two months then."

I picked up the dishes and got back to sitting the table. Roland and I sat the table with all this lovely food and drinks. We stood back and watched as the Kaibas and the bitch…I mean Vanessa, sat down to eat.

"Sety honey, do this new maid have to stay in here with us?" Vanessa asked batting her eyes at Seto.

"No she doesn't V. Servants. Leave, Now." Seto said as he waved his hand.

I left in a hurry, could not stand in there anymore. I walked fast back to my room and threw the outfit off. I quickly changed back into my regular clothes. I flopped on the bed so mad, I just wanted to punch that bitch in the face. I layed there for a little longer until I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Its…its…Mokuba Kaiba. Seto's little brother. May I come in?" a shy voice said outside the door.

"Yes you may."

This cute little boy walked in and the shut the door behind him. He was carring a tray that looked like it had food on it.

"I brought you some food and wanted to check on you. I know Vanessa isn't the nicest person in the world." He said as he sat the tray down.

"Thank you Mokuba. I guess I'm going to have to get use to this new role as a maid and get use to being put down. But Vanessa…I don't work for her and I can do whatever I want to her."

"Wrong. If you get in trouble brother said you could lose your record deal."

"I cant afford to lose that…"

"I'm on your side. I don't like Vanessa either. She been trying to get Seto to put me in a foster care so he can live a normal life."

I looked at him his sad little head lowered as he said that. I reached down and picked him up to place on my bed.

"Im sorry to hear that Mokuba. Im sure Seto would never do that to you. Your family."

"That's what I keep hoping. What about your family? Where are they? Ive seen every interview you have done and there is nothing about your family."

I slowly hesitated before answering. "I don't have one anymore. All I have is my friend Tea Moto."

"You know Tea?!"

"Ummm…yes. Why do you?"

"Yes! I know the whole gang! This is great we have something in common!"

"What a small world it is. Shouldn't you be going to bed soon?"

"Yes I should." Mokuba jumped down and walked to the door, before opening it he turned around and asked, "Can I talk to you again tomorrow?"

"Yes you can. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I got up and locked the door. He is such a sweet kid, way to sweet to be here with that brother of his and his bitch of a girlfriend. This was a mistake ever coming back to this world. I have 5 months left before Yami has to send me back to Egypt. I slowly picked my portable piano and sat by the window. '_Oh Seth, where are you? Its been a year and 7 months searching for you. I need you'_

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your world  
Suddenly your world has changed forever_

No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart

When you're one with the one you were meant to be find  
Everything falls in place, all the stars align  
When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul  
Don't let go  


While I was singing the song that Seth and I use to dance to all the time my phone rang. I looked at it and it was Tea again.

"Hey Tea"

'_Hey, so how did your first night go?'_

"Awful. Met Kaiba's girlfriend, Vanessa, she is a bitch btw. She called me a servant and I almost lost it. I should have never came back Tea…I have had no luck finding Seth."

'_Don't give up yet. We still have 5 months left. Yami gave you two years that's all the powers granted him to give you. You know the deal. Two years to find Seth, fall in love, and marry him. If not you go back to Egypt.'_

"Yes I know this Tea. But 5 months is so short for achieve all that. I'll go back to Egypt with no Seth and no family. Just a slave again…"

'_Look…we are all here to help you. We will find him…don't give up.'_

"Easy for you to say. I'm going to go. Gotta be up bright and early."

'_Night. Call me if you need anything.'_

Authors note: Is second chapter better? Hope yall like it. Please R&R


	3. From Maid to Nanny

Chapter 3: From Maid to Nanny

(My pov)

A month has gone by and nothing has really gotten better. Only thing keeping me sane in this place is my little talks with Mokuba every day. Today starts the first day of my second month of this awful place. Vanessa still comes on every night and it's starting to really getting annoying. I was in the office dusting when Kaiba got a phone call that didn't make him to happy.

"What do you mean you can't make it?" Kaiba said as he stood up quick. "I don't care what the excuse is. You are supposed to watch Mokuba today. Forget it. You're fired. Good luck trying to find a job"

I was in shock how cruel he was to the poor person. Kaiba slammed the phone down and hung his head down. I could use this to my advantage and get out of the house. So, I put my stuff down and slowly walked over to his desk.

"I could watch him sir."

"What?" Kaiba replied looking up at me.

"I could watch him. Mokuba seems to like me and I could use a bit of fresh air."

"You are not allowed to leave the house. I have to be with you."

"But young Mokuba is a Kaiba too? Wouldn't that be the same thing?"

"No. You can watch Mokuba but you have to stay here. When I get back I'll take us out to dinner so you can get some fresh air."

"Thank you sir." I said as I bowed like he wants all of his servants to do.

"Now, I must leave. Mokuba is in his room."

"Have a nice day Mr. Kaiba"

Kaiba left and I continued finishing up the room before I went and told young Mokuba the good news. I left and locked his office for him and headed to Mokubas' room. I knocked on the door and he let me in.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Mokuba looked up from his video game.

"I'm babysitting you today. The old nanny got fired."

"Cool! We can go to the park and eat pizza and meet the gang. This is going to be awesome!"

"Now hold on Mokuba…I'm not allowed to leave the house without your brother around."

"Really? We can play video games then. Or we can play duel monsters." Mokuba said as he dug though his cards.

'_I can't play duel monsters. My blue eyes will come out and scare the poor kid.'_ "Why don't we just play video games? I'm not to good at duel monsters."

"That works." Mokuba said sitting down beside me and handing me a controller.

We started playing and talking about all random stuff. I guess I didn't notice the time because before I knew it was 10pm. Looks like Kaiba isn't coming back, which means no getting out of the house. I looked down and Mokuba was starting to get tired.

"It's time for bed Mokuba." I said turning the game off.

"Awe but I not tired."

"I know but you need sleep. Especially before your brother comes back."

"Yes that's true. He would be so mad and I don't want him mad at you. We are supposed to go to the park tomorrow. Maybe you can go with us?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea Mokuba. Your brothers' girlfriend is probably going to go too and I can't be around her. I will do something."

"Yes she is going but I really want you to go to."

"I'm sorry sweetie." I said as I walked to the door. "Goodnight Mokuba."

"Goodnight."

The next morning came and I was up bright and early fixing breakfast for the Kaibas. I wanted Mokuba to have a fun day so I was fixing his favorite breakfast: blue eyes shaped pancakes and two eggs over easy. The boys came in looking good as always, I sat their breakfast in front of them and seen a big smile come across Mokubas' face. I finished cleaning up and couldn't help but hear their conversation.

"Big brother…can I ask you a question?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Could Miss Robertson go with us today?"

There was a long pause before anything was said again. "I don't see why not."

"Really?! She can go?! Oh thank you thank you big brother."

He really said I could go? I want fresh air buts it's the bitch that bothers me. Oh well, I'll just focus on Mokuba and try to have some fun.

"Miss Robertson."

"Yes sir?" I said quickly turning around.

"Go change clothes. You will be having the day off today."

"Thank you so much sir."

I rushed up stairs to change clothes. I changed into some tight blue jeans, a blank tank top, and then a white long sleeve low cut shirt to go over it. I left my hair down and put some of it into a blue bow. I hurried down to meet them outside, just in time to see Vanessa pulling up.

"What is she doing outside?! Quick Mokuba get behind me. I don't want the criminal hurting you." Vanessa said as she grabbed Mokuba.

"Let me go." Mokuba said getting away. "She is perfectly fine. Besides she is going with us."

"What?! Sety says this isn't true!"

"It's true V. Mokuba gets what he wants. He wants to join the fore she is to make him happy." Seto said getting in the car.

Mokuba stuck his tongue out at her and got in the car quick. Vanessa soon followed then I slowly got in the car. I sat beside Mokuba trying not to be disgusted by them holding hands. We soon pulled up the park and Mokuba quickly got out and ran to the park. I of course was the last one to get out of the car because of the bitch. I watched Mokuba play while the love birds stayed cuddled together.

(Mokubas' pov)

I have got to get Seto and Lucy to look at each other. Maybe she can be the girl that gets Vanessa to go away. I got it! I can ask them both to get my jacket out of the car and hopefully they touch each other hands. Its works in the movies.

(My pov)

I sat with a pen and paper trying to write some new lyrics down but was drawing a huge blank. Then I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked up and seen Mokuba.

"Can you go get my jacket out of the car for me please?"

"Of course be right back."

I got up and walked to the limo to get his jacket. As soon as I put my hand on the door handle another hand landed on mine. I looked up and it was Kaibas. I stared at him and noticed that his eyes were dark and a passionate blue just like Seths were. In fact his face was the same and even the hair. I kept staring then I got a quick flashback and had to hold my head.

"Are you okay? You were just staring at me with a weird look on your face." Seto said as he opened the door and grabbed Mokubas' jacket.

"Yea…you just reminded me of somebody. I came to get Mokubas' jacket."

"Really? Because he asked me the same thing. He must be trying to get me to like you. He can't stand Vanessa but, he is going to have to get over it because she isn't going anywhere."

I watched as Kaiba…no Seto walked back to the park. Why did I have a flashback of Seth? Surely Seto can't be Seth. I mean he has the same eyes, hair, face, and almost name. But, his personality is different than Seths. It was just a mistake. Or was it? We stayed at the park a little while longer then we grabbed a pizza and headed back to house. I quickly got out and ran to my room I had to get away from him.

I decided to take a shower and try to clear my head of the events that happen today. I walked back into the bedroom part to see Vanessa standing there up against the wall.

"Who said you can come in?" I asked walking closer to her.

"Oh shut up. I know who you are. And you better stay away from my Seto you understand."

"Of course you know me. Everybody knows me. Or did it just take you this long to figure that out?"

"No no no. Not Lucy. I know you are Kisara."

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at her. "What did you say?"

"Kisara. I know you're Kisara, the slave that has the spirit of the blue eyes dragon in her. You don't remember me do you?"

"How do you know that?"

"Don't worry about that. I am Kepi. Remember now?"

I watched as her eyes glowed. "Kepi?! That means that Seto is Seth then!"

"That's right bitch. And you might have won his heart back then but it's my turn now."

"Does he know that you're Kepi? Because he didn't like you back then. And I especially don't like you. You killed Seth…and my family."

"No he doesn't know. And he isn't going to find out. Just like he isn't going to find out about you."

"Just wait. I will get him to know that it's me."

"Oh I wouldn't do that. See if you do that…it won't be good for little Mokuba."

"Keep him out of this. He doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Oh but he does. See I can use him to make sure Seto never finds out that you are Kisara. Now, goodnight…and oh Kisara, I mean Lucy. Think about what I said."

I watched as she left and slammed the door. I feel to my knees and sat there in confusion. I can't believe he has been here under my nose the whole time. He has to know about me. But…Mokuba…I can't see him to get hurt. What do I do now?

(Setos pov)

"Now, Mokuba we need to have a talk. You trying to get Vanessa to go away and your little stunt today isn't going to work."

"But Seto. I was just trying to help. You have been looking for Kisara ever since I could remember you telling me the story."

"What?! I told you to drop that subject"

"How am I supposed to?! You missed your chance on marring her in the old life. Now all we got to do is find her and then you can have a second chance. You are the highly might priest Seth. You deserve the best."

"I SAID DROP IT!" I stood back a little. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. That was the old life Mokie. This is the new life. We searched for two years and came up empty handed. Now just go to bed and I don't want to hear any more of this."

"Fine. But I won't give up." Mokuba said as he walked away.

I don't know what I'm going to do with him. He is dead set on finding that girl. It would be nice to find Kisara again and get another chance to marry her. We would have done it long time ago but Kepi killed me because she couldn't stand that a slave won the priest heart. Oh well…that's the old days. Time to move on with my life.

Authors note: Story getting better? Any suggestions? Please R&R


	4. Everything Will Get BetterRight?

Chapter 4:

(My pov)

The next day was quiet…very quiet. The Kaibas weren't talking to each other, I wasn't talking to anybody, and Vanessa was just too busy staring at me. I had too much on my mind to even be thinking clearly right now. Seth is right here, we are in the same room. But what happen? His little brother is way too valuable to get hurt and Vanessa won't stop at nothing to get what she wants. I have to figure out some way to get Seto to know that it's me without me telling me up front. There just has to be something there that I'm not thinking of.

"Lucy…can I talk to you?" a small voice spoke up.

I looked towards my door and seen Mokuba standing there. "Yes come in. Shut the door"

"Thank you. I have something to talk about…and Seto won't listen."

"I have the day off so tell me anything you want to."

"Can I tell you a story?"

"A story? Sure, about what?"

"An old Egyptian story that my big brother once told me."

"Sure. Any time you're ready."

"Alright, well it all started 5000 years ago…."

*************************************************************************************(Egyptian Scene From Story)

Egypt was ruled by the greatest ruler that has ever lived, Pharaoh Yami and Queen Teanna. Even though they ruled all of Egypt the kingdom was divided up into 4 parts to help the Pharaoh rule his land. We had North Egypt that was ruled by King Joey and Queen Mai, South ruled by King Tristan and Queen Serenity, East ruled by King Duke and Queen Ishizu, and finally West ruled by Priest Seth. Priest Seth was the only one who wasn't crowned King yet because he hasn't yet found a suitable mate to become his Queen. Today was the day that the party to find Priest Seth a queen has arrived, people lined up from every kingdom to wed the mighty Priest.

"Found any girls yet? Or at least talked to any?" Yami asked sitting beside him.

"Not a single one." Seth answered shaking another girls hand.

"Well, you're just shaking their hands and smiling. You are not getting to know them."

"Fine. Last three girls please stay and rest of you may exit."

"What are you doing?"

"Easy…talking."

Seth walked to the three girls that was standing at the end of the line. Two of them was dressed really nice in dresses and lots of jewelry. The last one was just in an old brown ragged shirt and messy hair but, there was something about this girl.

"First girl please step forward."

"Yes. My name is Kira, I am the daughter of Akhenaten, the owner of the stone tablets. I would be the perfect wife because I'm smart and very good at business."

First girl was pretty, long brown hair, green eyes, perfect smile, and very well dressed. "Thank you. Next."

"Your Priest. My name is Kepi, I am the daughter of Necrophades, the owner of the clay mill. I would be the perfect Queen because I'm beautiful, can stand up for myself, and just better than everybody else."

Next girl was gorgeous, short black hair with a crown, purple eyes, smile, and very well dressed. "Umm..Thank you. Next."

Next girl was very shy and just slowly stepped forward. She had pale skin, white waist-length hair with tones of baby blue and bright blue eyes which is very unusual for an Egyptian.

"My name is…Kisara. My family has nothing, we are all slaves of the Kingdom, and I wanted to have my chance too."

"Look this isn't some fairly tale." Kepi said.

"Yeah. This is life and future with the Priest." Kira said.

"Enough." Seth said. "Please my dear, continue."

"I may not look like a real Egyptian but I'm so much more then what meets the eyes." Kisara said as she turned and slowly headed for the door.

"Please. Don't go." Seth said walking after her. "Will you go to the river with me tomorrow?"

"What?! Her?!" Kepi and Kira said in disbelief.

"Soldiers. Escort these two girls out. I want to be alone with Kisara."

"Yes sir." Two soldiers said as they escorted the two girls out.

"You won't hear the end of this!" Kira yelled.

"We will get our revenge!" Kepi yelled.

"You really want me to go to the river with you?" Kisara asked quietly.

"Yes I do. There is just something about you that I love. I feel very connected to you."

"I do not have nothing to bring or nice to wear though."

"That's perfectly fine. I will get Queen Teanna to make you something to wear and I'll bring the food. High noon tomorrow at the River please." Seth said as he gently kissed her hand.

"See you tomorrow" Kisara said blushing a little as she left the palace.

(Real time now)

"This is a very nice story. Sounds like a love story…I don't see your brother telling a love story though."

"But it is! Priest Seth and Kisara got to know each other more and more every day. He even learned that the connection he felt was that she had the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside her!"

"That's why her hair was white then."

"Correct. Everything was going great, even started planning a wedding…but a tragic night ended that all…"

*************************************************************************************(Egyptain Time)

"Oh Seth! This is great! I cannot believe I'm going to be the future Queen of West Egypt with you." Kisara said twirling around in her gown.

"I know. I'm so glad that we met each other."

"Me too. But are you sure that you don't mind this monster living inside of me?"

"It doesn't bother me at all. You are learning to control it a lot better. I'm not worried at all."

"Oh that's just so wonderful to know. Now come on my parents are waiting with supper for us."

"Good. I'm starving."

Priest Seth and Kisara walked down town street until they saw some smoke coming from a nearby house.

"Oh no! My house! My parents!" Kisara yelled and took off.

"Kisara! Wait!"

Seth run after Kisara and stopped her just in time before she ran into the burning building.

"Seth! Let me go! My parents are in there!"

"Kisara…they are gone…that fire is too much to survive…"

Kisara stood there in disbelief and turned around to get away from the fire that was consuming her parents and house. Later that night after the fire was out, both Kisara parents were pounced dead on the scene. Seth arranged a funeral at sea for them both and paid for the whole thing. Since they were slaves not many people showed up.

"Come on Kisara…lets go home." Seth said as he wrapped his arms around her and guided her back to his palace.

"I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be in there in a minute."

"Don't take long. I'll be waiting."

Kisara hurried as fast as he could to take a shower and be back for her man. She try to fix her hair the best she could to look like a Queen. She was too busy practicing in the mirror until she heard a scream.

"Seth? That sounded like Seth."

Kisara hurry down the stairs as fast as she could and when she turned the corner she seen Seths body lying there without a head and a woman standing there holding a bloody axe.

"SETH!" Kisara yelled as she ran and collapsed beside him.

"I told you…a slave doesn't belong here." The woman said stepping into the light.

"Kepi?! How could you?! Over jealousy!"

"He doesn't deserve to be a King if he is going to pay pity to a slave. Oh…and the fire…I did that too."

"You! You killed my family! You killed Seth! We…we…we was going to get marry…have a family…and you took it all away…"

Kisara hair started to slightly raise as the wind started blowing and her eyes started to glow blue. She slowly raised herself to her feet with her hair now fully blowing in the wind.

"What are you?!" Kepi said dropping the axe.

Kisara didn't say anything she just stood there and blinked her eyes sending a bright light thought out the whole palace.

"Ahhh! I can't see! I can't see! What happen?! You made me blind!" Kepi said grabbing her eyes.

Kisara went back to normal and realized what she did. "I'm sorry Seth…I couldn't control it…she made me so angry…I couldn't keep it in."

"Priest Seth! Kisara! What is going on?!" Yami yelled as he ran in. "Seth…."

"Yami! This woman killed him…and started the fire on my family."

"So what if I did?! They deserved it!"

"Miss Kepi. As an act of killing a Priest, you are sentenced to death. Tomorrow at sun rise you will be tied to a stick in the middle of town to be burned to death." Yami said.

"Fine! But what about her? She made me blind! She is a super freak!"

"That is none of your business. Soldiers. Take her away."

"Yes sir."

The soldiers grabbed Kepi and led her off to the dungeon to wait out her time until the morning.

"Yami…what about me? I did blind her." Kisara said slowly lowering her head.

"Here." Yami said handing her some money. "Take it and run. Don't ever come back. She will be accused of 4 counts of murder…your parents, Seth, and you."

"Oh Yami…thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now go."

Kisara took the money and ran off on a her horse as fast as she can with tears in her eyes knowing that she could never come back…she could never have Seth again…ever.

*************************************************************************************(Real time)

"Kisara was never seen again and the Priest never got to get his wish of marring her." Mokuba said finishing the story.

"How awful….how does your brother know that? Did he learn it in school?"

Mokuba looked back and forth at me. "I will tell you but you can't tell a soul. My brother is the Priest Seth."

I looked at him stunned, that's two people that have confirmed it, and he is Seth. "Really? That means Vanessa is Kisara?"

"No way! She is nothing like her! Seto said he will know it's her when he hears their song again and when he gets that feeling."

"Song? What song?"

"The song they always danced to. He won't tell me though because he thinks I will get every girl to sing it for him…which I would."

"Trying to get rid of Vanessa. Thank you for the story, now you need to go get in bed. Its way past your bedtime."

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow!" Mokuba said as I watched him leave my room.

I stood there in disbelief. Seto is Seth no doubt about it. He told the story just like it happened. But…how did he know that he was murdered by Kepi? That part I still don't understand. And the whole blinding Kepi…was he still alive? Oh, how I long to marry Seth and be together again. I got to clear my mind…maybe snooping around the house will get my mind off of this. I slowly sneaked out of my room and slowly walked down the halls and up all the floors. I came to the 21st floor and on the right I seen this beautiful black grand piano sitting there. I just have to play it…no stopping me.

"Look how beautiful this is." I said out loud. "The keys even work too."

I slowly sat down…one song couldn't hurt right? I decided to play Seths and mine song…

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your world  
Suddenly your world has changed forever_

No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart

When you're one with the one you were meant to be find  
Everything falls in place, all the stars align  
When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your life  
It's like they've been in your life forever

No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart

"How do you know that song?" I heard as I quickly stopped playing and turned around to see Seto standing there.

"I…I…I can't tell…"

"Tell me. How. Do. You. Know. That . song." He came closer and sat down beside me staring into my eyes.

"I….." I sat there wanting to tell him so bad. Wait! She said don't tell, didn't say nothing about don't show. "Okay, I can't tell you but I can show you."

"Show me?"

I slowly stood up and focused hard on controlling this spirit inside of me. I closed my eyes and my hair started to glow white and float then I opened my eyes and showed him they were blue….Kisara blue. I slowly went back to normal thankful that I could control it this time. I saw him standing there in disbelief and wanting to cry…that's right cry.

"You know now?" I asked slowly walking back to him.

"Kisara…is…is it really you."

"Yes. It's really me….Seth."

"How did you know it was me?"

"A little brother told me the Egypt story."

"You're finally here…Kisara."

"Oh Seth…we are together again."

We hugged each other and shed tears, it was one of the happiest moments we have ever had together. Just then we heard a scream…a scream that sounded like Mokubas.

"That sounded like Mokie." Seto said scared.

"oh no…no no…she couldn't have found out…"

I took off as fast as I could back down to the 18th floor and down the hall to Mokubas room. I could hear Seto was right behind me. I flung the door open and the room was empty…no Mokuba. Just a note on the bed…'_I warned you Lucy. Now he pays.' _How did she found out? This can't be….Mokuba….

Authors note: First cliff hanger! I hope it was a good one and a good chapter please R&R!


	5. Saving Mokuba Part 1

Chapter 5:

"What does it mean you been warn? Who did this Kisara?" Seto asked looking at the note.

"Vanessa did."

"Vanessa? Why would she do something like this?"

"Because she isn't who you think she is. She is Kepi…the old Kepi."

"What?! How could that be?!"

"Same way we are here. Reincarnation."

"That bitch. I can't believe I've been dating the person that killed me. I HAD SEX WITH HER! I'm scared!"

"Oh calm down. Speaking of her…how do you know she is the one that killed you?"

"Yami told me all that happened when we found each other in this world. I know that you blinded her and that she was burned to death."

"Yeah about that…I couldn't help myself."

"Anyways. We need to go Mokuba needs us."

We ran off down the hallway and into the elevator down to the garage. We got in one of his fancy cars and drove off in hurry. Mokuba need us…and it was all because of me.

"Where are we going to find him?" I asked.

"Good question." Seto answered as he kept driving, then all of sudden he slammed on the brakes.

"Why you stop?"

"I got it. We just go ask Yami and Tea for help and the rest of the dweeb squad."

"Are you okay? Because according to Mokuba you don't want anything to do with them."

"Yes that is true. But Mokuba is way to important not to get all the help."

"Then drive. I'll call Tea and have her get the gang together at her house."

So, I called Tea and told her what was going on and that we needed everybodys help. We speed though all the stop signs, stop lights, everything you can think of we couldn't waste time. We pulled up to Tea's house and noticed everybody else was already here.

"Alright dweebs! What can we do? I need an answer now. Well…come on!" Seto yelled as we went though the door.

"Kaiba! We just cant whip up some magic powers and find her. We have to spread out and find her the old fashion way." Joey said being the first to speak (as always)

"Well why not? You are all kings you should have some powers."

"We do Kaiba. It just doesn't work that way."

"Look yall can yell at each other later. Right now Mokuba needs us…because of me." I said steeping between them.

"Fine. Lets spread out then…well don't just stand there." Seto said as he turned and walked out the door.

"Oh do you stand to like that?" Tea asked walking by me.

"I don't know. I guess love blinds all things." I said following her out.

We all got in our cars and headed out different ways opening to find some trace, leads, anything to lead us to Mokuba. Once somebody would find something we would call and tell the others.

(Mokubas Pov)

"You wont get away with this! My big brother will find me, I knew not to trust you from the beginning!" I yelled from inside this damp cage.

"Oh please. Your brother isn't going to save you. Plus, you are my slave now, and I can do whatever I want with you so you better watch your mouth."

"You can do anything. But I know my brother will come for me…and so will Lucy."

"That bitch?! Don't you dare say her name around me. She means nothing."

"Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy"

"Shut up!" Vanessa yelled as she pulled out a gun and shot me in the leg.

I grabbed my leg and feel to the ground quick. I cant believe she shot me, she wasn't playing around. I better just keep my mouth shut before I end up getting myself killed.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Now behave or next time it will be your heart."

(my pov)

"Seto we have looked everywhere. Theres no sign of her or Mokuba anywhere." I said walking down the street.

"We cant give up. We just have to…" Seto was saying before his phone rung. "Kaiba"

'_Its Joey. We found Mokuba. He is being held at the abandon arcade place, he is in a cage and she is walking around with a gun. Looks like she is trying to do a ritual or something right now.'_

"Stay there. Nobody move in until I get there."

'_Will do'_

"Who was that?" I asked

"Joey. They found Mokuba lets go."

We ran as fast as we could to the arcade place, Mokuba was in dire need of help. When we arrived we noticed everybody was starting to arrive as well. We needed to come up with a plan and quick. We decided we would all go in together. We had their power and my blue eyes if needed but, Seto cant have his powers until we are married but don't count him out he got some mad skills.

"Vanessa!" Seto yelled as he kicked the door in. "Give me back my brother!"

"What brother? You mean this lifeless body that has no soul inside of it?"

We stood there looking at the horror before our eyes, Vanessa holding Mokubas body…dangling there lifeless.

"You better not have killed him! I'll murder you!"

"I didn't. I just merely took his soul and locked it away in this pretty necklace around me. I have powers too you know."

"So do we Kepi." Yami said stepping forward.

"Ah..Pharaho Yami…what a surprise to see you again. Last time I seen you, you was burning me to a stake."

"Yes for murder of my Seth." I said.

"You weren't suppose to win his heart! You were a slave!"

"Oh boo hoo cry me a river." Joey said.

"No you will be the one crying a river."

Vanessa raised her gun and pointed at me. She wasn't really going to shot me really?

"Now…lets see what happens here shall we?"

Vanessa pulled the trigger and I prepared myself for the hit but, before I noticed it I was getting pushed out of the way and I turned to see Seto getting shot right in the chest. "SETO!"

Seto laid there on the ground, blood started pouring out everywhere. I rushed to his side…he couldn't be dead.

"Seto, please wake up, please."

"Kisara….theres no pluse…" Yami said holding Seto wrist.

"….Bring him back Yami…please…"

"Kisara to bring somebody back you have to sacfrice somebody else."

"I know…use me as a sacfrice…Mokuba needs Seto more then I need Seto…"

"Kisara…I…"

"Please Yami…I beg of you…please."

Authors note: Will Yami do what Kisara wants? Or will something else happen? Please R&R!


	6. Saving Mokuba Part 2

Chapter 6: Saving Mokuba Part 2

(My pov)

"Yami…please…I beg of you take my soul and bring Seto back please…." I begged holding Seto in my arms.

"Kisara…I want to help but…I can't kill a friend…"

"Yami wait…there is another way but we have to do it quick." Tea said.

"What other way?"

"You take the two people that Seto loves the most and cut their wrist so that their blood can go inside his wound and heal him. But we have to do it quick because it won't work after a hr. of him being dead."

"That's risky Tea."

"I don't care. We will do it. But we have to get Mokuba soul first…" I said laying Seto down.

"The girls will watch Seto. And we will do back up. You go fight Kepi." Yami said.

I walked toward Kepi, letting all the anger inside of me build up and rage inside of me so I could fully use my blue eyes. This bitch has killed my Seth twice now…it was her time to pay for what she had down.

"Oops I guess I missed you didn't I?" Kepi said waving the gun around.

"Shut up. You have no reason to be talking right now."

"Oh I'm so scared."

"You should be…" my eyes started glowing blue and the ground started shaking as the wind blew though my hair and my blue eyes started taking over me.

Kepi started stepping back and grabbed her gun and something else she had. She started shooting at me and using every power she had against me. We would hit each other and fight like it was nothing. I was going to do whatever it took to make sure that she died…and never came back. I thought I had her until she got my wing which on my body was my shoulder. I quickly changed back and feel to the ground.

"Kisara!" Tea yelled.

"Stop. She needs to do this on her own." Yami said grabbing Tea.

"But…."

I slowly got up and noticed the bullet was still in my shoulder which kept it from bleeding so much. Kepi picked me up from my shirt and held me against the wall.

"Now who was going to kill who?" She asked. "I guess I will just have to kill all of Setos family. "

"You left one person out though…he is a Kaiba too…"

"You really lost it now. I got both Kaibas boys."

"Wrong…" I quickly reached up and grabbed the necklace and threw it on the ground. It broke and Mokuba soul was heading back to his body.

"No!" Kepi dropped me and tries to get the necklace back together.

While she was busy distracted I grabbed the gun and pointed it at her head and shot. She was dead…finally…gone hopefully for good. I leaned against the wall, tired from the battle and being shot in the arm I could tell I was starting to lose blood because I was getting really week. I looked up and saw Mokuba waking back up.

"Mokuba…are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes but…I was shot in the leg, I can't move."

"Tea help him please. Yami, how much time we have left?"

"Just under 5mins. I'll do this quickly and try not to hurt yall more than you have already been hurt."

Yami hurry and got a little of my blood and Mokubas since we couldn't walk over to Seto. He rushed over to Seto and slowly started pouring the blood into his wound and started to chant some words. Bright lights started shining everywhere and the wound started to heal. His eyes were slowly starting to open…he was coming back to life…

"What happen?" Seto asked slowly sitting up holding his chest.

"We will explain it on the way. Right now we need to get you three to the hospital." Yami said.

"Joey and Tristan will you stay here and burn Kepis body along with everything else she had. We will run these three to the hospital." Tea said caring Mokuba.

"Will do." Joey said.

The rest of the gang rushed us to the hospital as fast as they could. We got there and got seen quickly, after 4 hours of craziness in the hospital, we were all finally taken care of. Mokuba had some stitches and a broken leg, I had a sling and couple of stitches, and Seto had some stitches and bandages. They agreed to put us all three in the room so we could be together.

"I don't know how to thank you Kisara…" Seto said to break the silence.

"No need for thank you. I love you Seth…I mean Seto. Plus, Mokuba needed you; I couldn't let him down either."

"Well…thank you…and I love you too. If you…are up to it and still feel the same way….after we heal I would like us to finally get married."

I sat there and stared at him like it was the end of the world. I wanted to say so many things but all I said was "Yes."

It just felt right to just say yes, we were finally going to be married. A couple of months went by and we healed and went straight for the church to get married. We had to do it quick before my time was up and Yami had to send me back…but that wasn't a problem now. I stood there in a beautiful long white gown starting at Seto in his black straight tux. He had Mokuba as his best man and I had Tea has my maid of honor.

"Now, do you Seto Kaiba take Lucy Robertson to be your wife; love, honor, and cherish her for now and forevermore?" the preacher asked

"I do."

"Do you Lucy Robertson take Seto Kaiba to be your husband; love, honor, and cherish him for now and forevermore?"

"I do."

"With the powers invested in me. I now pounces you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

We kissed and enjoyed the kiss more than we could ever imagine.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Seto Kaiba."

We celebrated and the most wonderful day ever. I was free and wouldn't have to worry about ever going back to Egypt and living alone. I could now live here in Domino and be the wife to Seth like we always wanted to be. And to make things better we had an additional member to the family…Mokuba. He was going to be the thing that kept us all sane. We were finally a family and nothing was ever going to separate us again.

Authors note: Thanks for reading my story. Sorry it's not long it is my very first story. Thanks for everybody that read the story. I appreciate it. I might write a sequel to it. If I do I will make it longer.


End file.
